Broken things can be fixed
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Meredith and Derek broke up 1.5 year ago and now Derek is about to get married with Addison for the 2nd time. Meredith still loves him and goes to the church on his wedding day to win him back.. will she succeed? R&R summary sucks, i'm sorry for that


**Broken things can be fixed.**  
Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy.

A/N: Re-post original airdate is in 2010.  
This fanfic doesn't take place after a certain episode, it's just an idea that pulled up into my head.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith's POV.

I am sitting in the kitchen at the dining table, in the house that used to be my mother's but became mine when she passed away some years ago.

I take a look at the card in my hand, it's a light yellow-ish colored card with a rose on the front.  
I read the first line over again and my mind drifted of my thoughts again. Not long ago, 1,5 year to be exactly I had everything I ever wished for. I had a perfect job, house, friends and the most amazing boyfriend. But all I had now was everything besides the man that I am in love with very much. I sighed as I look at the card again, a wedding invitation from this amazing man who is going to marry another woman today, his freaking ex-wife to be exactly.

I still can't believe why I let him go back then, of course we had our problems but we survived some of them. When his ex-wife told me that he was married I forgave him. But when it came to me trusting him I failed, when I needed him the most I started to push him away from me. I still don't know why I did that. All I know is that I miss him and I wished that I never let him go.

I read over the invitation again, still not sure why he send me one in the first place.  
My eyes linger on the address of the church and I know it's not far away from my house. I think about going there for a moment but I am afraid that I am too late and I can't just show up on a wedding to get him back right? I know that Derek and Addison have shared a long time of their lives with each other already and that she still loves him. But I also can't stop thinking that there might be a slight chance that he still loves me.

my eyes are still stuck on the card and I feel my stomach turn as I think about him marrying Addison again. I want him to be mine, I need him to be mine.  
Before I know it I have my coat on and I'm walking towards my car, I get it and I drive towards the church. All I can do I hope that I will be there on time to confess my love to him.. I'm pathetic I know but for love you do everything .

A couple minutes later I'm standing before the church and am I wondering if I can walk in or if I just should go home. My heart is making more heartbeats a hour than it should be and my hands are all sweaty and shaking. I Meredith Grey am nervous.  
I breath in deep and decide to go in, to try and get Derek back.

I slowly open the door of the church and I walk in. At the moment that I walk in everyone turns around to face me and I have the feeling that I wished I could disappear right now, I hate to be looked at by crowds. I take another deep breath and I move my eyes to Derek knowing that this will make me ignore everyone else.  
I see Derek standing there with Addison, the woman that I can't hate but is going to get the life with Derek that I want to have, for the second time already. I sigh and think about love not being fair before walking over to the couple, no to Derek.

Now I'm standing in front of Derek and Addison and I look up to meet Derek his eyes, they seem confused. I quickly look over at Addison who doesn't look happy at all to see me (which I can understand) before I look over at Derek again

"Meredith what are you doing here?" Derek asks me confused

I look him into his beautiful blue eyes, who make me feel like drowning every time I see them "Derek can we talk for a moment, somewhere In private?" I ask Derek softly

"Meredith, I'm about to get married, what is it that you want from me" Derek snapped at me, probably annoyed that I'm here disturbing his marriage.

"You" I blurted without thinking, while a small smile crossed my face

Derek looked shocked "What?.. what?" he asks me clearly not understanding what I said

"You asked what I want and my answer is you.. Derek I want you!. I know I made a choice back then by pushing you away but it is a choice that I regret for one and a half year now. I had trust issues back then and I didn't let you in when I needed you. See after Addison showed up, I was constantly afraid of losing you. And when I needed you.." I took a deep breath "after my miscarriage I needed you to be there for me but I pushed you away instead. I'm sorry for that Derek.. But Derek I know that I was wrong and I tried to let you be happy with Addison, because she is an awesome woman and not easy to hate. And she is more than I ever can offer you and Is way better for you than I am.. but I love you and I can't let you go without knowing for sure that you don't love me anymore. See Derek you have a choice here, it's her or me and I'm sure she is really great, but Derek I love you in a really, really big.. pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheese cake, hold a radio above my head outside your window, so pick me, choose me, love me, because Derek I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the father of my children en no one else." I tell him while I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Meredith you left me, why should I take you back then after 1,5 year when I'm about to marry Addison, who is indeed a awesome person" He says as he looks up from me to Addison and back. Deep inside Derek doesn't know what to do, he still loves Meredith and the fact that she does want to have children with him makes him love her even more, because she never wanted children (or he thought since he didn't know about the miscarriage) and the fact that she does now means that she is ready for them to be a couple. But then there was Addison the woman he spend half of his life with, the woman who always keeps a place in his heart but also the woman who once cheated on him with his best friend.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have come here" I said as I turned around and run out the church as fast as I could. When I made it outside I collapsed on the street. And I just sat there on my knees with my head in my hands. I can't stand anymore since my whole world just collapsed on me.. and I start to cry.

(no pov)  
Derek watched Meredith running away out of the church.  
He turned his head to take a look at Addison who was standing there waiting for him, then he looked at the door and at his best man and best friend Mark.  
He didn't know what to do but then Mark gave him a nod telling him to go after her, he turned around to face Addison "I'm sorry Addison" he said before running after Meredith. When he got outside he noticed her there with her knees on the pavement and her head in her hands and his heart broke hearing her cry.  
He slowly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

(Meredith's pov)  
"Meredith he softly says while he places his hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek, lifting my head up forcing me to look at him "please look at me Mer" he says

I look up to meet his eyes "I'm sorry Derek, I'm so sorry" I cried

"Shhht its okay, it's all going to be okay now" Derek answers me and he hands me both of his hands and helps me stand up, so that we both are standing and facing each other, he places a kiss on my forehead and he looks into my eyes "I just need to know one thing from you, do you love me? and are you ready to trust me, to let me in, in your life?" He asks me

I look up at him "yes, Yes I love you more than anything. I just didn't know what I had before I lost it" I say while I wipe away a tear on my cheek "and yes I am ready to trust you and let you in, Derek I had 1.5 year to fix my problems.. I love you" I say before brushing my lips against his, before kissing him

Derek returns the kiss and he wraps his arms around me "I've missed you so much Mer, I love you too" He told me and he kissed me again. "I think we have to go inside and explain everyone that I can't marry Addison again, Deep inside my heart I was hoping that you would come to me so we could fix everything. But I really was done pushing you and it was your time now to come to me and you almost missed our chance" he said as he smiled his mcdreamy smile at me, and he wipes away a tear that was leaving my cheek.

I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Addison, you both tried so hard to fix things again, I just couldn't tell you how I feel about you. but this afternoon I was sitting in my house with your wedding invitation in my hand and before I knew I was standing here. I couldn't just let you marry Addison, because I want you to marry me someday " I say to him while I drowned in his blue eyes, and I kissed him again. Before answering him "I think you are right, we should go in"

Derek took my hand in his and we both walked back in the church. As we walk in all eyes are focused on us. As we walk ahead I notice Addison crying in Mark his arms. We walk over towards them and I let go of Derek his hand, out of respect for Addison and I give them the space to talk.

(no pov)  
Derek walks over to Addison and takes the hug over from Mark "I'm sorry Addison" He whispers in her ear and he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be Derek, I knew you still have feelings for her" Addison whispers into his ear "And I know she loved you, I think I'm okay with it I guess I only want you to be happy and besides that I cannot live with being a second choice, she always would have been the first in your heart" Addison tells him and she gives him a kiss on his lips, a last kiss for the both of them "But Derek I don't want to lose you, please tell me we can be friends, I can't lose you after all these years we have spent together. " she says to him.

"You won't lose me, we can be friends" Derek assures her "oww Adds I'm so sorry, but I am in love with Mer, I always have and always will. I thought I messed things with her up so I tried and did my best to love you and I do love you and you will always keep a part of my heart" he says and he gives her a quick kiss on her lips.  
After the kiss he goes back to Meredith and he wraps an arm around her and he looks to the crowd of people standing there all wanting to know what is going on.

"I'm sorry people but the wedding is off" Derek says as he gives Meredith a quick kiss on the lips.  
Derek and Meredith started to walk away together when Addison stopped them.

"You know it's not necessary to cancel the wedding, c'mon I know you both love each other so much and you already know each other for a long time, okay you haven't been together for a year and a half, but Derek I noticed the look in your eyes when you saw her and Meredith I've been seeing the same in your eyes. I knew this someday would happen but I just felt save in Derek's arms because we have been many years together, but it was not the same as before. Why don't you two just get married? Just take the step I know it is scared" she says looking at Meredith "But if you really want to spend your life's together just take the chance." She says looking at the both of them now "both your friends are here since almost the whole hospital is here" she says smirking.

Derek turns around to face Meredith and he kneels down "Meredith Ellen Grey do you want to marry me and spent the rest of your life with me?" he asks her hoping she was ready for it and he isn't going to fast

Meredith feels the tears welling up in her eyes "Yes, Yes of course I want to marry you" she answers him and she pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss.

_**xX-Natasja-Xx  
**_**  
The end.**

**This is a repost, I only changed the grammar a bit.  
I cannot say that this is the best I ever wrote.. but yeah posting it anyway.**

Leave a review please. 


End file.
